I Bet You Will
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Christmas gift for Chic. John Morrison & his girlfriend Eiris have a bet going to see who can last the longest without sex. John thinks that he will win. Little does he know that Eiris has a plan that is sure to get him to crack first. Morrison/OC.


**A/N: I do not own any of the following characters. Eiris Hales belongs to Chic. All I own is the crazy story, LOL. This is one of your Christmas gifts, Chic. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I Bet You Will"

Eiris Hales checked herself out in the mirror, glancing at her outfit critically. She looked smokin' in a pink mini-skirt and a black baby doll t-shirt that she'd gotten on her last shopping excursion. Combat boots and a black leather jacket completed the look. Eiris ran a hand over her newly straightened hair and she smiled wickedly. _I am so going to win this bet. _She leaned over and applied a coat of strawberry flavored lip-gloss and stepped back from the mirror once she was done, finally satisfied with her look. John wouldn't know what hit him when he saw her tomorrow.

John, of course, was none other than the WWE superstar and self-proclaimed "Shaman of Sexy," John Morrison. He'd met Eiris at a RAW show back in 2005, when he was still with MNM and was going by Johnny Nitro. Eiris had been lucky enough to have an uncle who worked for Creative, and he'd hooked her and a few of her friends up with passes. But it wasn't love at first sight for Eiris and John that night. In fact, it was quite the opposite. They didn't agree on anything, and Eiris later told her friends that she thought John was a total prick and a complete asshole. So when the two of them had started dating a couple of months later, her friends and family were shocked. But they eventually accepted him, and Eiris and John had been happily dating ever since. Of course, they had their little spats like any couple, but they always worked through it.

A couple of weeks ago, Eiris and John both decided to make a bet to see which one of them could last the longest without sex. Eiris bet that John would crack first, and he bet that she would crack first. It was going on two weeks now, and neither of them had given it. Yet. But if Eiris had her way, all that would change today. She smirked as she looked at her outfit once more. John had a thing for combat boots, and Eiris was pretty sure that he would crack almost immediately. _You are so evil, _she thought. She grabbed her car keys and locked the door behind her as she left.

* * *

Meanwhile, at his place across town, John Morrison was also preparing for the little date with his girlfriend. His friend and tag team partner, The Miz, was plopped on a couch in the living room.

"Dude, don't stress about this," he said, while idly flicking through a sports magazine. "You know she's so gonna crack first." He grinned. "Ten bucks says she's all over you as soon as you open the door."

John smirked and tossed back his perfectly straightened brown hair as he spoke. He really put a lot of work into this bet, and he wanted to be the one to win. He was pretty sure he had this one in the bag.

"I do think you're right, Mike," he answered. "Why, I even bought this gorgeous red coat for the occasion. She's really going to flip when she sees it."

"Yeah, probably," Mike said, not really interested in the conversation anymore. The two grew quiet, and John admired himself in the mirror, much like Eiris had done just moments ago at her own house. He was wearing a long coat, like he always did before he had a match, but not the brown one that he usually wore. This one was a deep red, and accentuated his tan and rock-hard abs perfectly. He had shaved that morning, so his face was smooth and free of any hair. _I am definitely going to win the bet. She won't be able to resist me any longer once she sees this coat. _

The ringing of the doorbell brought John out of his thoughts and he glanced at Mike, who was now practically asleep on the couch.

"You mind getting that, Mike?" he asked. It was more of a statement than a question, really, and Mike picked up on it right away. He groaned, but still got up to answer the door.

"Hey, Eiris," he said. "Wow, that's some outfit." Mike ran his eyes over her entire body, and his eyes grew wide when he saw the combat boots. Maybe he'd been wrong about what he'd said earlier. Eiris was definitely armed with some killer ammo, namely, her outfit, and all John had was his coat. He hated to admit it, but his buddy was probably going to lose.

"Thank you, Mike," Eiris replied, as she stepped past him and into the house. She noticed her boyfriend standing by the full-length mirror in the living room, and she moved up behind him quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey honey."

John turned around and smiled as he kissed his girlfriend lightly on the lips. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the outfit his girlfriend was wearing. The pink mini-skirt hugged every curve of her body, and she looked absolutely delicious in the combat boots. He groaned because now he knew he was going to lose. _I should never have told her how much I love her in combat boots, _he thought.

Eiris noticed the look on John's face and smirked.

"Do I sense some weakness here? Are you about to give in?" she teased. John rolled his eyes and said,

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to tell me that you're not?" He gestured to his coat. "Come on, you know this coat makes me look sexy."

"You're right, it definitely does," Eiris replied, as she ran her fingers over it lightly. "I love the orgasmic red coat, but I have to admit, I'm more interested on what it's covering."

John's eyes grew wide and he could feel his heartbeat quickening. The two of them turned to Mike and raised their eyebrows, silently telling him to get lost.

"Okay, okay, I get the hint," the self-proclaimed "Grand Mizard of Lust", said. "I'll catch you later, John. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, man."

John chuckled and shook his head. As soon as he was sure that the Miz was gone, he turned to Eiris.

"So, I have a proposition for you." He ran his fingers lightly through the dark hair of his girlfriend. "How about we both call this a draw and say that we both gave in?"

Eiris grinned and moved to kiss her boyfriend's lips.

"Sounds good to me." She grabbed his hand and the two of them made their way upstairs to the bedroom.

But Eiris still felt that she won the bet, even though she didn't say it.

* * *

**Review, please :) **


End file.
